A, B, Z kisses
by Wingfy
Summary: Kisses come in many ways and many forms. Want to find out? You're more than welcome to read&review! Satoshi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The marvellous world known as DNAngel does not belong to me; it all rightfully belongs to the great Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Wingfy****:** I'm still working on the 8th chapter of my revenge so...in the meantime, since it seems I can't have enough of sweet soppy things, I decided to come up with these… –smiles widely- …drabbles? Sentences? Anyway, whatever they are, I expectantly hope they are of your liking.

_**Please, tell me what you see...**_ -wait, that was part of a song- Now, really talking seriously, tell me what you think of this, pretty please!! :)

Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**A, B…Z Kisses**

* * *

_**A**__**:**_** A**brupt kisses

Whenever Daisuke's sudden enthusiastic outburst showed every time Satoshi was lusting after the sweet angel's addictive lips, the only thing the blue-haired boy could do at that moment to silence his crimson boyfriend and get over with his stolen kiss was to place a finger over the soft-rosy lips of his angel before descending quickly and gently just to do his so yearned task.

"W-what… what was that for?" The sweet lithe red-haired angel sighed contently with a flushed face and a dumbfounded dreamy-like expression.

"Just to let you know," Satoshi paused briefly before wrapping his right arm around his angel's waist, capturing those soft-silky lips yet once again in a delicate mind-bobbling kiss. "I'll always love you."

_**B**__**: **_**B**alloon kisses

One of the greatest things about going to the amusement park Saturday night is that whatever happens, your boyfriend will always be there to get you anything, especially if you love those coloured floating things.

"Did you know that kissing through a balloon is rather fun 'toshi-kun?" Daisuke pondered jumping literally up and down in utter excitement, pointing a finger towards the stall where balloons were being sold.

"Did you just come up with this to get me to kiss you?" Flabbergasted, Daisuke shyly blushed whilst nodding slowly provoking a light chuckle escape Satoshi's lips.

Then, tipping his angel's chin up, Satoshi whispered. "I'd like to try it out…"

* * *

**(A/N):** Was it good, bad? I hope you have enjoyed reading! You know you can comment in any way you like and I'll be updating this story quite soon. See ya and best wishes!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to this phenomenal world known as DNAngel. This all belongs to the great Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

_**C**__**: **_**C**ard kisses

Every time the sweet Daisuke wants his boyfriend to kiss him without feeling the sudden heat invade his cheeks, the cute lithe boy would opt to convey his words through a single card, though the imminent blush always crept up all over his face as the angel handed his blue-haired boyfriend the written request.

_**Kiss me?**_

Satoshi, after reading the short shy note, was more than glad to comply.

_**D**__**:**_** D**ab kisses

Daisuke's lips were so sweet-like that Satoshi couldn't resist the temptation of pecking those soft lips ever so lightly and several times before uniting his lips with his angel's, only to deliver unspoken passion through one single dreamy kiss.

Of all the kisses existent on this earth, Daisuke loved those most.

* * *

**(A/N): **I hope you've liked these ones!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Who wouldn't want to own DNAngel? -sighs- Luckily, Miss Yukiru Sugisaki does.

* * *

_**E**__**: **_**E**quation kiss**e**s

'_Who hasn't studied with the most attractive person in their whole life? Well, for me it was a predicament, as the one I'm secretly madly in love with helped__ me with my equation problems…And it really was a dilemma.'_

"Did you understand?"

"Huh? Erm…umm, yeah! Yeah I did!"

'_Pretending to be listening when the only thing I'm doing __is think about how gorgeous his eyes look is easier, but it really becomes a fix when he asks me to repeat what he has just explained.'_

"Care to explain me how to solve this one then?"

"Umm… _**P**_ is multiplied…or, no, divided by _**S**_? And then, it equals to _**M**_?"

'_O__h my god, he sighed! Though his sigh is not an exasperated one I know my answer wasn't the right one.'_

"Niwa, were you even listening to anything I said?"

"I…I _'I was… till your meditative and serene look distracted me.' _I'm so sorry Hiwatari-kun! I-I was paying attention but I…I-I got distracted."

"What could be more important than your homework Niwa?"

"You…"

"……"

"……!!"

"What?"

'_Oh my god, did I say that out loud! This can't be happening to me, this can't be happening!!"_

"I-I-I…I mean!! I mean I meant that I…that I…that you…"

'_I hate myself when I stammer over my own words b__ut I can't help it! Since I can remember, Satoshi has always had this effect on me…and the deep crimson blush matching almost my hair colour is imminent!!'_

"I what…?"

'_His__ request for a reply is tender and not blaming… Wait!! Were my ears deceiving me!? He sounds hopeful about my answer.'_

"I…I've been thinking about you lots lately."

"Hmm..."

'_Then it happens, it's there…__I can se it, I can see it through his usual guarded eyes. I can see the love he holds for me. I can see for how long he's been expecting my answer. I can see longing-ness in those mesmerising deep blue eyes like sapphires of his. And then, I feel myself lose in that enchanting warmth…in his enchanting warmth.'_

"I haven't been thinking about you lately…"

'_What! I-I I thought… I thought that I…__'_

"I'm so-…"

'_Then everythi__ng stops turning around for his soft lips are gently pressed against mine and I can sense all those hidden emotions linking whit my own. After a long time of waiting for his heart, I'm finally in heaven…with him by my side.'_

"I…I though you said."

'_Right after the swee__t kiss ended, I tried to ask him 'why' if he had said something entirely different, but his only response was a true none-smirk lovingly smile. A smile I'd never seen before; one which makes my heart flutter high up in the sky with the sole sight of looking at him.'_

"I haven't been thinking about you lately because I've been dreaming about you as of late. You've been in all my dreams since I can remember and I've been wishing with much effort for you to return my silent love."

"Satoshi… I."

'_Just when I was about to say__ those valuable three words, he beats me to it.'_

"I love you Dai. I always had."

'_The endearment made my blush creep high and eventually I shyly reply with one too __before uniting my lips with his once more.' _

"I love you too 'toshi-kun, you have no idea how."

'_Well, what do you know, one never expects to be studying one moment and be accepted for the one you've loved the other. Regarding me and my 'toshi-kun, we're more than happy together.'_

_**F**__**:**_** F**ormula kiss

Daisuke loved studying beside his lover usually all nights, especially because his blue-haired lover often surprised him with 'new ways' of studying, though, that precise night seemed to be an exception. Casting long, troubled glances at his boyfriend, Daisuke resumed with his maths problems; then, as he watched the endless 'mayhem', he came up with something…

"Umm, 'toshi-kun…"

"…Hmm?" The blue-haired boy replied absent-mindedly, not looking up from his hard study schedule, "The cube root of one hundred and twenty-five…" and even though the lithe red-haired boy knew the answer to the question was lame he asked it as if he were having difficulty in solving it. "…is five, right?"

However, "That one was easy." Satoshi was or at least appeared to be too engrossed on his homework to even notice… well _'too engrossed'_ until Daisuke decided to ask for the next answer.

"Then a kiss plus 2 caresses multiplied by 3 looks divided by 4 _'I love yous' _equals to?"

Satoshi's eyes widened; then, dropping his pencil at one side and smirking somewhat knowingly at the answer he made to stood up from the chair.

"You know Dai." Walking slowly towards the beautiful angel sitting cross-legged on the bed, the blue-haired boy smiled slyly, taking a sit at one side of the mattress as his hand cupped his angel's chin.

"I think we can solve that _one_ right now."

Blushing madly, Daisuke smiled before laughing happily, enjoying the sweet solution his blue-haired lover and him were 'discussing'.

* * *

**(A/N): **So, what do you think of these ones. You may drop a review if you want to! Thanks!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** DNAngel…or…its exceptional characters…do not…belong…to…me. It all rightfully belongs…to…the…great Miss…Yukiru…Sugisaki. Sorry…sugar rush… -smiles whilst sipping her chocolate milkshake-

* * *

_**G**__**:**_** G**lass kisses

Being anywhere but at his boyfriend's side was more than stressing for the little red-haired boy, especially if he hadn't had a lone day with his guardian for almost a week. At times when the professor got out of the room, chit-chattering started and the whole room turned into a gossiping mess. Daisuke then would glance back at the end of to the room only to notice with some disappointment that his handsomer Satoshi was nowhere near sight.

Sighing lowly and turning again to face the blackboard, something blue caught his eye at one end of the courtyard. Smiling knowingly, Daisuke tapped the glass hardly enough to get the person's attention. Said person was returning from meeting a man from the art museum and as soon as he heard the noise his head twisted up, only to witness his lithe red-haired angel press a firm kiss against the glass window.

Satoshi could only smile at his Daisuke's antics.

_**H**__**:**_** H**idden kisses

Even though Daisuke's mother was aware of their strong relationship, she couldn't approve her son kissing his boyfriend in front of her. His room could do, but anyplace not being his room was out of the chart. Both boys, seeing the circumstances they were in, opted for only holding hands whenever they were at the red-haired boy's house, however…

"Let me bring some tea." Emiko announced as she made her way towards the kitchen before smiling tenderly at the sweet couple.

"Dai-chan…?"

"…Hmm?"

Leaning over his angel's shoulder, Satoshi made a swift move, gave a quick-lingering peck on those lips and left an anxious flustered crimson angel blushing beyond words. "I love you…"

"I love you too." Daisuke whispered back as his mother came in with a set of two cups of tea.

"I'm sorry it took so long. What did I miss boys?"

* * *

**(A/N): **I'm so sad!! -reads reviews- They're very welcomed but they're so few!! I guess I deserve this -hangs head in defeat- Anyway, if you enjoyed these ones and if I should continue (in your opinion), please let me know... please review? -smiles hopefully- please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I bet all those who read this know by now. Miss Yukiru Sugisaki owns DNAngel not me.

**Wingfy: **I should do the disclaimer for my whole fic, but then again, what fun will there be in typing only my precious drabbles, right? -looks around- Right? Anyone who agrees please say I -starts searching for raised hands-

Thanks!! Hope you enjoy reading! :)

* * *

_**I**__**:**_** I**nnocent k**i**sses

"Can I kiss you, sweet Dai-chan?" Daisuke only nodded with a cute deep crimson blush. A peck can be called innocent.

"Can you kiss me once again, 'toshi-kun?" The lithe crimson angel asked meekly whilst feeling his blush intensifying. A smile can be called innocent.

"Do you know I love you?" Satoshi asked, cradling his angel's sweet face in his hands. "I know…" The angel simply replied, feeling a beautiful smile creep up on his lips. Three simple words can be called innocent.

"Can I make you mine, dear angel?" The blue-haired boy pondered, kissing his cute angel ever so lightly on the lips. "I want to be only yours…" The reply the lithe boy gave was filled with love, "…forever." feeling his eyes brimming with joyful tears. A question that is more than innocent.

Before midnight, two figures were being one, sharing their innocence and staying innocent for all eternity.

In the end, everything before, during and after making love **is** innocent.

_**J**__**:**_** J**asmine kisses

"Dai-chan…" A voice called from beside the cute boy who had his hands occupied with a flower.

"What is it 'toshi-kun?"

"Want to play something?" Daisuke's eyes brightened with joy at his love's question, and without hesitance, "Yes!!" he replied.

"Okay…" Eying carefully the flower his dearly beloved was holding, he smirked before swiftly taking it out of the teen's grasp. Daisuke was left with a confused look at what his love did, but nonetheless, he studied his Satoshi's every move, watching with utmost care how the other ripped a petal ever so carefully from the flower. Then, his puzzled look intensified even more as the petal was presented before his lips.

"Suck on it…and don't let it drop."

The lithe angel, confused as ever, did as he was told to do, inhaling air through his mouth so as to prevent the petal fall away from his lips. Suddenly, his field of view got covered by his boyfriend's hovering perfect face, making him shiver in delight whilst a cherry hue spread on his cheeks. Tapping gently the petal on his seraph's lips, he smiled tenderly whilst leaning closer. "If you let this petal fall…" He whispered slowly against his Daisuke's face; "…there won't be any sweets for a week." slowly grazing his fingertips along the line of his Daisuke's jaw line. "Got it?"

Burgundy eyes widened at the comment, however, after a while, determination was written all over his flawless face. Seeing this, the blue-eyed boy smirked widely. "Let's begin then."

What happened next was something only between their privacy and although Daisuke lost, he didn't feel crossed about 'losing' at all.

* * *

**Wingfy: **Thanks so much for all the reviews, they really make me happy!! Have a nice day! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Okay, so yet once again, DNAngel belongs to none other than Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

Hope you enjoy reading! :)

* * *

_**K**__**: **_**K**isses for **k**eeps

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to propose to the one you love most under the starry glistening sky? Well, it's not that hard once you let yourself lose in the passion that surges when you're with your beloved.

"Daisuke…" The baritone yet soft voice asked ever so tenderly hugging the crimson angel laying beside him closer to his chest, "Will you marry me?" whist he covered the angel's field of view with a glistening carat golden ring with slight patters of thorns here and there.

"Satoshi...!" The lithe teenager gasped at the question, smiling incredulously at the mere sight presented above him; "I-I…I do 'toshi-kun…" tears of pure joy running down his beautiful face. "I do."

Satoshi then cupped his angel's chin with his free hand after placing the ring in its rightful place whilst whispering against soft lips as he kissed ever so gingerly the angel in his arms. "Will you give me your soul forever?"

Blushing cutely, Daisuke replied with a smile, "You've already taken it…" as he leaned upwards to meet his soon-to-be lover's lips. "It's always been yours for keeps."

_**L**__**:**_** L**esson kisses

"…Yay!! History classes, history classes, history classes!!" The lithe red-haired boy shouted happily as he walked along his boyfriend. "What's so enthusiastically fun about History classes Dai-chan?"

Daisuke gasped as his blush deepened in colour. "Don't you like history classes 'toshi-kun?" At this the blue-haired guardian raised a brow to show a slight hint of sarcasm. Then, abruptly, the lithe red-haired angel stepped in front of Satoshi, successfully blocking his further steps. Blushing madly, the crimson angel wrapped his arms around his love's neck, locking his ruby eyes with those hypnotising sapphire ones. "Do you know why history is the sweetest lesson 'toshi-kun?" Those burgundy eyes were brimming with intensity as the angel asked his guardian with the innocence intended.

Satoshi blinked slowly after shaking his head slightly. "No." At that response, Daisuke pouted slightly before whispering over his blue-haired boyfriend's lips. "Because it's full of dates…" A smile crept up on Satoshi's lips as he leaned down to meet Daisuke sweet, shy but eager kiss.

After that day on, Satoshi learned to like History classes more.

* * *

**(A/N): **I've finally found some free time to update my fic! I just hope you like these ones! :)

Wingfy: Please review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Daisuke:** I'm doing the disclaimer this time, so... Wingfy does not own DNAngel in any way (she just comes up with this fics) Miss Yukiru Sugisaki on the other hand does.

Now, enjoy these ones!! :)

* * *

_**M**__**:**_** M**ake love kisses

'_My first day__ within the week was the experience of something entirely new and beautiful for me; sweet, caring zealous kisses where my love for him knew how to do things I've never done before. _

_In__ my second day, I shared even more fervent kisses where my 'toshi-kun showed me the true meaning of his love to me. Kisses becoming more eager, more avid, more than ardent, more than anything I've ever dreamt._

_Finally in my third day, I felt something I don't regret having shared...completeness. I felt complete after being one with the one I love most in this entire world. My life and my soul now belongs to my 'toshi-kun alone... no one else but him,__ and for that I'm more than happy.'_

"My Daisuke, my sweet Dai." Satoshi said as he nuzzled his angel's hair. "I love you."

'_It's funny how this all starts…'_

"I love you too 'toshi-kun…with all my heart."

'…_with just one loving kiss from the one you've loved for life.'_

_**N**__**:**_** N**ever e**n**di**n**g kisses

Satoshi never hesitated in demonstrating how much he loved his cute little crimson angel since the day they got together, reminiscing on how many sad and worried nippy kisses he had given his lovely boyfriend when Krad was still around. Those back then, were never ending worries for the safety of his dearly beloved.

"Hey, 'toshi-kun…" A meekly voice asked from beside him, snapping the blue-haired boy out of his light reverie. "Why do you love me so much?"

A tender smile crept up on the blue-eyed teen as he looked down at his charming blushing angel before cupping his face with one hand, replying softly, "Because you're my world, my path, my guide, my one…" before leaning down and whisper over those soft lips. "Because you're everything to me…"

Daisuke smiled whilst blushing at this, leaning up to meet his boyfriend's lovingly kiss, remembering how sweet and caring his Satoshi had been to him since the day they met, sharing their first kiss after some days.

Those back then, and right now were everlasting kisses, never ending and continuing on and on.

* * *

**(A/N): **So...you liked these ones? Pretty please let me know! Oh, and by the way... Thanks a lot for your reviews!! They really cheer me up! Thanks, thanks, thanks!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Satoshi****:** Don't even ask -looks around- I own nothing concerning DNAngel or its characters. (The one I own though is my charming innocent Daisuke -smiles warmly while holding him close-) As some of you know and some of you don't, Miss Yukiru Sugisaki is the rightful owner of such work.

**Daisuke****:** -sighs happily at being close to his love's chest- His longest disclaimer yet! :)

* * *

_**O**__**:**_** O**ak tree kisses

_Sometimes when you love someone so intensely, you remember even the silliest of things, whether it is how many times you've hold hands or how many times you've blushed under your love's passionate gaze__, however…_

Lying leisurely under the shade of one fine oak tree, a couple was chatting as they watched the clouds go by. The taller figure had the other one resting above his torso with both arms wrapped around the lithe form, "Dai…?" smiling softly whilst the other stirred and nuzzled his chest. "Hmm, 'toshi-kun…what is it?"

"Do you remember how many times have we kissed?"

"Huh?" Now more awake, the lithe boy rubbed sleep off his eyes whilst blinking confusedly at his boyfriend, "Umm… at one point I did…" a sheepish grin escaping his lips as he admitted the next. "But I lost count after our 205th kiss."

Indigo mesmerising eyes glinted brightly at the answer; mind coming up with another question shortly after his love's troubled look. "And how many times have we made love?"

A cherry hue spread throughout the crimson angel's cheeks, stammering his answer unavoidably. "N-n…n-none…"

Turning his angel in his arms so that his Daisuke was lying safely beneath him the blue-eyed boy smiled tenderly. Then, cupping his angel's precious face, Satoshi leaned down and sealed his lips passionately against his angel's. Looking up at the oak tree, he let the words whisper over his angel's flushed cheek. "Let's make this place a place we can remember for life." The only reply he got was a gleaming smile.

If the both of them couldn't remember how many times they had made love under the oak tree, the tree sure was able to remind them of it after years and years had passed, for every time they finished with their passion, they would always wound around a silk lilac ribbon indicating the many times they had become one.

_**P**__**:**_** P**hone kisses

Every weekend at night, the blue-haired boy phoned his lovely crimson angel just to let him know how much he loved him.

Three receiving tones before a pick up tone, _"Hello?"_ a sounding kiss _"……"_ a lovely seductive _I love you dear angel "Oh 'toshi-kun, I love you too."_ and then after a caring smile the blue-eyed boy would hung up.

Even after Satoshi had hung up on him Daisuke held onto the phone with a huge pleasant smile plastered on his face. And he knew; he knew how sweet his Satoshi could be just for him.

* * *

**(A/N): **Anyone who wonders how many ribbons were tied about the oak tree?

**Wingfy: **You know you can comment in anyway you like. Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Have a nice and happy weekend!! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Wingfy:** Me doesn't own DNAngel or any of its characters used.

**Satoshi: **-glares at the authoress- Straight to the point, huh?

**Wingfy: **......

**Daisuke: **Let's get on with the story -giggles as he embaces his Satoshi-

* * *

_**Q**__**:**_** Q**uirk of fate kisses

Sometimes, kissing happens by coincidence; when you didn't even plan on it or when you didn't even were thinking of it. Sometimes, kisses happen to prove either, that you are corresponded or flatly out rejected, and sometimes kisses are meant to happen with the sole purpose of joining those who are meant to be together forever.

However in this case, in my angel's house, when I accidentally kissed the sweet little boy on the lips whilst explaining how to go over a simple question on his notebook, I didn't even count on the following facts happening.

First of all, "Umm… Sa…Hi…ts…Hi-Hiwatari-kun!" the unavoidable stammering and the cute deep crimson blush spreading on those silky cheeks meaning only one thing: _**'He's not infuriated at all.'**_

Secondly, "W-Why did…I'm so…I mean…we." the averting eyes looking everywhere for a spot in which to take his mind off whilst concentrating on his sentence, not daring to push me away from my close position to him. That means: _**'He's really flustered.'**_

Thirdly, "I…I-I I never thought that…that…that you and…a-and me…" the incoherency of his sentence when he is trying to explain himself for better judgement when I tipped his chin, locking eyes with him while slowly descending towards those lips. The meaning: _**'He does feel something for me.'**_

Finally, "Sat-…Hiwatari-kun…" his eyes grow wide whilst blushing furiously, shaking his head so as to mend his almost error, however, he shyly yet hesitantly leans up to met my descending lips.

"Hmm…" I let out what seemed a content sigh as a reply, making Daisuke smile brightly up at me before our lips meet in an endearing kiss. Delightful, sweet, encasing, perfectly the way a first kiss should be. Meaning: _**'I can feel his love through this charming, innocent kiss.'**_

The mind-blowing kiss ends as we both pull apart; astonishing orbs of vivid crimson red lock with my azure almost deep blue eyes as those irises slowly open. Nuzzling my angel's soft hair I lovingly embrace my fiery boy in a warm hug as he tenderly wraps his arms around my neck, nestling his head further in my chest.

"What took you so long 'toshi-kun?"

Beside the point that the endearment in which he used my name made me feel lots of things towards him, his question takes me off guard, and whilst embracing him with tender force, I whisper in his ear. "What do you mean Dai?"

"Well…" He giggles. Raising his head, my angel lightly presses his lips on mine before taking in a deep breath only to explain better. "I've been in love with you for, well, actually a very long time, and I was hoping I could tell you but then I backed out on my own word fearing your rejection and then I didn't want to suffer from a heartache because I wouldn't take it, because…because I love you so, so much and-…" He blushes cutely when I silence him by nuzzling his lovely cheek affectionately.

"I'm glad I can express how I much I love you Dai-chan." Another deep blush spreads across his cheeks, _**'How many times has he blushed today?'**_ provoking a small smile creep up on my lips.

"I love you too 'toshi-kun, I'm glad I'm the one your love is meant for." With that last sentence, I lean down and capture his lips in a sweet lasting kiss.

Although our love-confessing happened by coincidence, neither of us regrets the circumstances, for the outcome of that situation made us realise how much we really loved each other, feeling happy for the rest of our lives.

_**R**__**:**_** R**ose kisses

Every time Daisuke and Satoshi celebrate their up-coming anniversary, the indigo-eyed boy usually buys whole lots of bouquets of flowers for his dearly beloved, making it clear in the red-haired boy's mind that all of the roses in the entire world cannot express how much love Satoshi holds for him. On the other hand, Satoshi has a special way on how to demonstrate his lovely angel the strong love he holds for the other.

It all starts by scattering about some petals on the bed and a bunch of flowers in the middle; by trailing every curve of his beloved as clothes go forgotten, by laying his sweet crimson angel as the blue-haired boy hovers above him whilst tracing his beloved's petite body with one silky petal, then by pressing his lips tenderly against his elated angel as the flower goes unnoticed beside them witnessing the two figures share their passion before becoming one once again.

Flowers in any sense help you demonstrate almost anything you feel.

* * *

**(A/N): **What do you think of these? Good? Bad? Absolutely horrible? If you want let me know. Any kind of comments are veery much appreciated!

Thx and Best wishes to all those who read and review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Okay! So once again I do not own DNAngel or its related characters; they all belong to Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

_**S**__**:**_** S**ugary kisses

Sweet, sweet, sweet… How come the little red-haired boy better known as Daisuke was so keen on such kind of treats? What was so addictive in those round caramel devious things? Was it the taste? Was it the texture? Was it the flavour? Satoshi couldn't find a reason as to why his fiery boyfriend fancied those sticky things so much; however…

"Want one 'toshi-kun?" Every time the blue-eyed boy delighted himself with the sole sight of seeing his love eat one with extreme delicacy, the young ice-guardian couldn't resist temptation, bringing those muggy lips against his own.

"No…" He replied softly, giving another lingering kiss before savouring the sweet all over those soft, sticky lips. "Your lips taste better."

Who would've guessed, after all, Satoshi did like _sweet things._

_**T**__**: **_**T**ackle kisses

The very first day Satoshi asked the lithe crimson angel to be his boyfriend he received a very meaningful kiss as a reply making him feel more than happy with the answer, even though if it wasn't in his nature to show it right away.

After that, the blue-eyed boy soon got used to the wonderful sensation of his lithe love's warm body pressed against his own as said boy gave himself the infinite task to tackle his boyfriend down to the ground with an eager kiss almost everyday.

"I missed you!" The crimson angel whispered happily as he nestled his head on his love's chest.

The reply, "I can see that." was a tender smile accompanied with a sweet kiss.

The moral of the story: Kissing someone you love anytime, anywhere and everyday is always worth it.

* * *

**(A/N): **So, what do you think? I hope you've enjoyed reading these ones as much as I enjoyed writing them for you! Btw, thanks to all those who have reviewed, you guys make my day bright! :)

**Wingfy**** & Daisuke: **Any kind of comments are very much appreciated. See you soon! -sends kisses and hugs-


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** How many times have I said I don't own DNAngel? Well, you know it, Miss Yukiru Sugisaki does.

* * *

_**U**__**:**_** U**niverse kisses

Remembering his life like it used to be; devoid of emotions, devoid of feelings devoid of love was something the blue-eyed boy would rather forget about his past. However, when all of these memories came to mind, he also remembers quite well the first of many igniting zealous kisses his lovely crimson angel gave him to start anew all those concealed feelings. For that, he couldn't be more grateful.

"Thanks Dai-chan…" Satoshi whispered into his love's ear as he snapped out of his own musings. "Why?"

"For being the whole universe around me…" At his Satoshi's reply, the sweet Daisuke smiled widely before losing himself into the passion soon to follow.

_**V**__**: **_**V**iolet kisses

I can still remember the time I went to that garden full of roses and other kinds of flowers which names I don't remember at the moment. What I do remember the most though, is the place where I took my sweet little Daisuke who didn't hesitate to dance and prance around with those stunning crimson eyes of his glued to the drifting clouds above as the garden came to full view. Unavoidably, my gaze fell upon my beautiful, innocent angel; imagining what it would be like if I shared my love with him here.

"What are you looking at 'toshi-kun?" My sweet love asked as he suddenly appeared before me, poking my nose lightly whilst smiling adoringly.

I simply smiled at this and without any warning; I kissed him, taking him down with the sudden action, lying on top of him as he nestled against my form.

"I was thinking on how fortunate I am." I replied softly as I slowly leaned down, only to steal a sweet kiss. "We're both fortunate 'toshi-kun." My lovely crimson angel smiled, pecking me here and there as I kissed his forehead and brows. "So fortunate…"

I remember now, those flowers I couldn't remember before were violets. But seriously, who can when everything you have on your mind is the one you love?

* * *

**(A/N): **I hope that wasn't too soppy. Anyway thx for reading and for all your reviews guys, they always cheer me up!

I wish you the best and I hope you've had a happy new year with loads of fun and with those you care! Best wishes!! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Well, I don't own DNAngel or its lovely characters known as Satoshi and Daisuke, if I did, they would have kissed loads of times from the beginning -every yaoi fan girl's dream *dreamy eyes*-

Anyways, thx for the awesome reviews and enjoy reading guys!! :)

* * *

_**W**__**:**_** W**altz kisses

If sweet lithe Daisuke loved anything at all about his handsome Satoshi's dance, was the way how subtle his boyfriend moved; handling him with such care and taking care of him so gently that every time his blue-eyed lover brought him down near the floor, the crimson angel would blush immensely at the position his love bended him. Raiding his mind free of _naughty_ thoughts, Daisuke leaned up, placing a gentle and feathery kiss on the tip of his lover's nose, smiling sweetly all the while at him.

"Hmm…" The blue-haired boy let out softly, feeling a smile creep up on his lips. "I love you too Dai-chan."

Then the music went on and on, leaving them both to experience _the magic_ of a smooth waltz.

_**X**__**:**_** X**mas kisses

Kissing under the mistletoe is quite the tradition all over the world. Where did this whole ritual-soppy stuff started, Daisuke didn't have much time to ponder over that. All his fuzzy and overexcited mind could think of at that moment was the sweet kiss he was soon going to share with his boyfriend.

"Daisuke…?" The blue-eyed boy asked as he carefully watched the dreamy spaced out look the crimson angel had so intently engraved in those ruby jewels.

"Hmm…?" The ruby-eyed angel softly humbled, losing himself in those enthralling deep blue sapphires. Satoshi simply smiled at this before pointing up at the hanging mistletoe from above. "Can we…?" After a slight nod from Daisuke, Satoshi captured those soft lips in his.

What followed that night shortly after the kiss was something more blissful than anything they both had dreamt, making their love stronger than ever.

* * *

**(A/N):** Blame _me _for writing such soppy things... -smiles-

I know it's kind of late, but Happy Xmas guys and I hope you've had a happy new year too! I wanted to post this before New Year arrived but certain things happened and well; I'm kind of feeling blue but, nonetheless, writing cheers me up!

Thanks for reading and I wish you the best!!

**Satoshi & Daisuke: **Thanks for following this story! -both wave good bye-


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **My last one!! -cheers herself- Well, all of you knew since the beginning of this fic that me -otherwise known as Wingfy…- doesn't own DNAngel or its incomparable characters; this wondrous world belongs to none other than Miss Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Daisuke: **The end… -looks sad-

**Satoshi: **Finally… -consoles his angel-

**Wingfy: **……-glares at Satoshi- Anyways, I'd like to thank **arisa kojite, pixy stella, bleedingLOVER, ella-and-aimi, Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder, -emerald jaguar-, LovesGackuto-sama4eva, Kiyoko-kyte,** and those anonymous reviewers;_**'crazy fox', 'laura', 'firestone99', 'star fox', and my friend 'Alexey'**_, for being so nice to me and root for me with their awesome reviews! Without you guys, I wouldn't have found inspiration to write! :)

Thx a million!! Now, this last chap, it's for you all!!

* * *

_**Y**__**:**_** Y**ard kisses

Who said yards or fences were an obstacle for two lovers who wanted to share a quick kiss whenever they had the time? Little Daisuke for instance, was no exception, because every time he found himself behind the school's garden fence whereas his handsome lover was on the other side, he would call out to him, waving and motioning for the other to get closer.

"What is it Dai-chan?" Satoshi questioned his happy angel, getting closer towards the fence. The lithe angel smiled at him; gently grazing his fingers over his boyfriend's hand once the other had placed it on the fence. "I love you 'toshi-kun." The cute angel whispered; playing with Satoshi's hand as a small blush appeared on his adorable face.

Then, shyly and quickly, the crimson-eyed boy kissed his boyfriend before he could even reply. A smile crept up on Satoshi's lips, watching his love with a tender gaze, "Love you too…" squeezing lightly his lithe love's fingers.

Whoever said fences or yards were an obstacle to show your love, they were fatly wrong.

_**Z**__**: **_**Z**odiac kisses

Looking up at the sky, Satoshi could see loads of constellations that night, wondering if his sweet innocent Daisuke's beautiful red like ruby eyes could rival the beauty of those sparkling starts.

'_**Definitely…'**_

"What are you doing 'toshi-kun?"

"Nothing…" The abovementioned smiled before dragging his lithe love towards the veranda where he was standing. Smiling widely, the lithe crimson-eyed boy didn't hesitate in nestling against his lover's form, sighing happily once he settled in between his Satoshi's arms.

"Hey, Dai-chan…" The aforesaid looked up to meet with astonishing blue, a cute blush spreading across his soft cheeks. "Could you tell me that constellation's name?"

"Hmm…?" Tilting his head cutely to one side, Daisuke's striking eyes glimmered beautifully beneath the velvet starry sky. "I'm afraid I don-…" But before he could even answer, he was cut off by a sweet gentle kiss, loosing himself in that warmth.

"Never mind…" Satoshi added, parting from those soft-silky lips and caressing his angel's face. "I got my answer."

* * *

**(A/N): **And!! That's the end!! I hope you guys liked it and I wish to thank all those -again- who reviewed, who put my story in their favourite list and those ones who read it! Thank you!!

Best wishes guys, and see you soon!! :)


End file.
